


Eternal Love

by Screenhunter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fun, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Torture, youreinforasurprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screenhunter/pseuds/Screenhunter
Summary: The Doctor meets a person from his past, who holds a grudge to him. Will Rose pay the price?I don't want to spoil to much of the story arch, so I left out some parts in the description :')Some fluff, a bit angst, an evil presence in the mix and you will have yourself a nice story :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello sweet people! Look who's back from the dead!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm so sorry it took me ages to write something but I was suffering from a servere writers block on my story 'The Rise of the Wolf Child'. No worries, I will still continue it, but some other writers gave me the tip to write something else instead, trying to get a fresh look at things.**
> 
> **And I did!**
> 
> **This is a small story I wrote, I hope you like it!**
> 
> **Please do review, that would make me sooooo happy! :D**
> 
> **{ Doctor Who isn't mine, I just LOVE to write about it! }  
> **  
> 

A soft humming noise was filling Rose’s head as she woke up. Her head felt like it would explode into a thousand pieces if she even would move a muscle.

She tried to open her eyes, but was instantly blinded by a bright light. Quickly she closed her eyes shut as the light hurt her eyes. She tried to lift her hand to sshield her eyes… but felt she couldn’t.

_She was chained up._

‘What the bloody hell?’

  
Her voice croaked as her eyes flew open, ignoring the scarp pain the bright light inflicted on her eyes and brain.

‘Hey!’ Rose yelled hoarsely as she started to tug on her bindings.

‘Doctor!’

It was of no use. No response came and the chains didn’t budge an inch.

‘Shit.’

She leaned her head back and let it rest against the wall behind her. Her head was killing her.

As Rose let her eyes adjust to the light she glanced around the room. It was a small room, with only white walls and no windows. She turned her head to look at her bindings and saw that her arms were chained at the wall, next to her face.

She started to pull with all force she had, but is was useless. These things wouldn’t budge.

‘Doctor!’ She yelled again, sounding a bit more like herself this time.

Where was he? And better, where was she? She couldn’t remember much, her head was still aching.

Panic started to kick in now that the situation fell in. She was a prisoner, separated from the Doctor and she had no idea where he was.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment and urged herself to stay calm. The Doctor would come for her, she knew he would. And if he somehow couldn’t, she would find a way to get back to him.

One way or the other, they would see each other again.

With her headache starting to fade, she started to think. What had happened? What was the last thing she could remember?

Rose flinched as a memory flashed by.

  _ > FLASHBACK <_

_‘Doctor!’ Rose cried out, as she saw him falling down in the sand. She was instantly silenced by a gun that pushed hard into her head._

_‘Sssilence!’ A hissing voice said behind her who had it’s arm wrapped around her throat._

_‘You shot him! Let me go!’ Rose said as she started to struggle against the person who was holding her._

_‘I sssaid, silence!’ The voice behind her hissed again in_ _anger._

_And before Rose could do anything, she felt a sharp pain on her head and her world turned black._

_ > END FLASHBACK <_

Rose shot up. Oh, no, Doctor! Whoever took her also shot him!

Did her captor kill him? For all she knew he really could be, she didn’t seem to remember seeing any orange glows radiating from him.

_Oh no… Doctor…_

A tear fell down her cheek as she started to cry softly.

All of a sudden a door at the other end of the wall opened and a hooded figure in a robe stood in the opening.

‘Hello, Rossse Tyler. You’re awake. Great! Now you and I can have sssome fun together.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you so much for the kudos and the comment! That keeps me motivated to continue. As a gift for you, I will post two chapters at once! Hope you'll like it! :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, keep commenting, I really want to learn how to write better! :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **{DW is not mine, nooooo!}**

The Doctor groaned as he came by. He felt seriously trampled on. Rassilon, what happened?

He turned around to lay on his back as he tried to fight the paralyzing feeling in his muscles.

‘Rose?’

No answer.

He lifted his head as far as he could to look around.

_Rose was nowhere to be found._

The Doctor sat up immediately, his muscles still recovering.

‘Rose!’ He yelled as he tried to stand up straight. Panic started to fill him. Where was she?

‘Rose, answer me!’

At that moment, his big, alien brain kicked in and he remembered.

_Ro'hik._

The Doctor cursed something even the TARDIS didn’t translate as he remembered what happened.

He was shot! With a stun-gun! Well, in his defence, it was way more powerful than earth’s stun-guns and were often used to stun big Oleazars, who looked a bit like very, very big white tigers, on the planet Yea’lik.

_Ro’hik’s home planet._

The Doctor cursed under his breath as he stumbled as fast as he could towards his TARDIS. He was a fool to think Ro’hik would not come for him. But it had been so many years ago.

Back in the days when he wore a red velvet suit and had curly hair.

He had tried to explain it to Ro’hik, he did everything he could, but it hadn’t been enough.

And Ro’hik hated him for it.

Somewhere the Doctor could understand his pain, if he would lose Rose, he would be devastated too. Broken.

_Rose, where are you?_

Finally his legs started to kick back in action and so he started to run, as fast as his legs could carry him.

Rose had been right, his trusted ship wasn’t far away and in no time he reached for the doors. He grabbed his key out of his bigger-on-the-inside pocket and slammed the door open.

He mentally apologized to his ship and did that again as he slammed the doors back shut.

He ran up the to the console panel and started to run all of his search programs, pushing buttons and flipping levers as a madman.

_Rose was nowhere to be found._

He slammed his console, which resulted in getting an angry spark from his ship. He mentally cursed to his ship, but she replied that it was his own fault for hitting her.

He panted frantically, leaning on the console. The TARDIS sent a mental nudge, telling him she was worried about her favorite human too.

‘Oooww, think, think!’ He shouted as he slapped his head with his hands.

He would find her, he had to.

And then he had a brilliant idea. Well, he thought it was brilliant as he started running some more scans.

If he was lucky, Rose would still wear her TARDIS key. Since it was part of his TARDIS, he could try to find the signal radiating from it. But it would take time, time he didn’t had. Each second Rose was gone, was one closer to losing her forever.

He knew that Ro’hik would let him pay for what had happened.

If he had hurt Rose in any way, he would show him why he was known as the Oncoming Storm. No one, and by that he meant no one, touched Rose Tyler without paying for it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a long one! Enjoy!  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> {DW belongs to the BBC}

_> FLASHBACK  <_

_‘I think this is a nice place to sit down, don't you think?’ The Doctor said as he put down the picnic basket.  
He turned his face towards the two suns up in the purple sky and stuck his tongue out._

_‘What the hell are you doing?’ Rose asked as she let herself drop next to the basket._

_‘Testing the weather of course! Can’t have our picnic here when it's bound to start raining later on.’ He continued sticking his tongue out, in all 4 directions._

_Rose sniggered. What a daft alien he was sometimes. But she continued to look at him as he was ‘testing the weather’. His face was full of concentration, and she wondered what it would be like if he watched her like that. Her face turned a nice shade of pink._

_‘You and your strange oral fixation.’ She said eventually._

_‘Oi!’ He exclaimed as he turned around to face her. ‘My superior Time Lord senses have saved us many times, Miss Tyler. Don’t you remember the planet Uoohil?’_

_Rose stood up as she took out a blanket and started to spread it out._

_‘Yes, but it has also caused us a lot of trouble. Do yòu remember the Emperor of Opiny and the Holy Book? You just couldn’t stay away and just had to lick it.’_

_She looked up at him and crossed her arms in front of her._

_‘You were lucky the Emperor liked me very much, otherwise he would have cut off your head.’_

_Rose giggled as his face fell, remembering the incident._

_He gulped as his hand stroked his throat._

_‘Touchè.’_

_Rose sat down and patted next to her on the blanket._

_‘Come and sit down. I love it here. And if it starts to rain, we’ll be back in the TARDIS in no time.’_

_She looked over her shoulder, up the hill from which they walked down from. The TARDIS stood on top, proudly shining in both suns._

_‘Yes, but I want to be sure nothing gets in my way of giving you a nice and peaceful picnic.’ He said as he dropped down next to her._

_He grabbed her hand and squeezed it._

_‘You deserve it.’_

_Rose smiled at him as her heart started to flutter. She knew he would never love her the way she loved him, but that was okay, as long as she was with him. He was a Time Lord, last of his kind and she was an ordinary girl from London, who used to work in a shop._

_Until she met this strange man with big ears and a leather jacket._

_Sometimes she missed him, her first Doctor. The way he talked, moved and smelled. She had fallen in love with that grumpy old alien._

_But then the leather jacket made place for a brown suit and her whole world was turned upside down. Who would’ve thought he could change his face?_

_And not only his face, Rose thought. Sometimes, when they held hands, it felt like hers belonged in his. It fit like a glove._

_Like they were made for each other._

_But they would never work, even though she wished it from the bottom of her heart._

_Because loving the Doctor was like loving the sea. You could let it embrace you, dive deep into it, but it would never be able to be yours._

_And that was fine, she loved his company more than anything, loved the adventures they had (oh and the running, the running was the best), the smile on his face when he showed her something new and exciting._

_Yes, she loved him so much, she could love for the both of them._

_The Doctor pulled out a couple of sandwiches as Rose let the surroundings astound her. They sat on a beach, made of pink sand (who knew?), with a light blue lake a couple feet away from them. Lush trees and other vegetation, varying from a light purple to a very dark one, formed halve a circle, enclosing them with the hills on the other side. The two suns shone brightly, the temperature feeling nice._

_‘Doctor, the view is amazing.’_

_The Doctor shot her a wide smile, the one she was so familiar with._

_‘Yes, it is.’_

_As they ate, they teased and laughed to each other, remembering their adventures and planning next ones._

_‘I really should take you to see the Mellirax Gallaxy.’ The Doctor said as he stuffed the last piece of a scone in his mouth. A drop of cream fell on his chin and Rose had to fight the urge to lick it of herself._

_Oral fixation be damned._

_‘Rwassilwon, twese are gwood!’ He exclaimed as he wiped it off with his finger and put it in his mouth._

_Rose had to bite her inner cheeks, how could he be so sexy and not even noticing it?_

_‘You know, my mother made these.’ Rose winked._

_An audible swallow was heard._

_‘What?’ His eyes became big. ‘Really? I never thought she could cook or bake anything! I thought the only thing she could was slapping people.’_

_He shivered as he thought about it._

_Rose slapped him on his shoulder as she laughed._

_‘Oi! That’s my mother you’re talking about!’_

_They both laughed and continued their picnic._

_As time past by, Rose found herself laying on top of the Doctor’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeats._

_They stopped talking a while ago and now she was enjoying the Doctor’s touch as he was drawing circular figures on her back._

_He would do that often, when he thought she was asleep or when she laid next to him in an embrace like this._

_She didn’t know what they meant, but it probably was his mother language, Gallifreyan. She had seen those symbols popping up on screens in the TARDIS, as the Doctor was busy with fixing things, or trying to land them without them falling to the ground._

_To no avail of course._

__‘Doctor.’ Rose said as she lifted her head  
to look at him.

_‘Mm?’_

_‘What does those symbols mean?’_

_A muscle in the Doctor’s jaw twitched._

_‘Oh, nothing in particular. Just some simple words.’_

_‘Oh.’ She replied as she kept looking at him._

_It took all of his willpower not to kiss her then and there. She looked beautiful. The sun made her hair shine like gold and her cheeks were slightly red, kissed by the sunlight as well. Her hazel brown eyes bore straight into his and it felt like she looked into his soul._

_His gaze went down to her lips._

_How easy it would be to plant a kiss on top of her lips. With his oral fixation he was dying to find out if they tasted as sweet as they looked._

_Drat._

_He shifted a bit as he came up, forcing Rose to break the gaze._

_‘It’s starting to get dark, should we return to the TARDIS?’ He asked nonchalantly as he scraped his throat._

_He tried not to notice the disappointment that flashed over her face before her usual smile appeared._

_‘Yeah, sure. I’m in desperate need of a shower. This sand gets everywhere!’_

_He grinned widely as he helped her up her feet._

_But as they were cleaning up, they didn’t notice a strange looking figure that crept out of the bushes._

_The Doctor had his back turned to Rose and was busy shaking out the blanket, making sure the sand didn’t land on her._

_Rose, on the other hand just finished packing the rest of the stuff when all of a sudden an arm shot out and grabbed her around her throat._

_She shrieked, but was silenced at the pressure her attacker used on her. She was gasping for air._

_The Doctor turned around so fast, sand was blown away by his coat. In an instant he got hold of his sonic screwdriver and pointed at Rose’s attacker._

_His eyes became dark as the night and his face turned into a thundercloud._

_‘Let her go.’ His voice growled. ‘I’m warning you, if you hurt her, I swear-’_

_‘You sssswear what, Doctor?’ The hooded figure interupted, hissing his words as he spoke._

_‘It took me quite a while to find you, with your new face and all.’_

_The hooded figure snickered as he pulled Rose closer to him. Rose let out a small shriek as he tightened his grip around her._

_‘I swear, let her go!’ The Doctor yelled, his voice full of anger._

_‘You are in no posssition to make demandsss, Time Lord.’ The hooded figure sneered. ‘Did you really think I wouldn’t come for you? After what you have done?’_

_Rose frowned. After he did what? She tried to escape her captors grasp but it was of no use. He was to strong._

_‘Husssh!’ He sissed in her ear. ‘Don’t make me hurt you.’_

_Rose eyes were filled with angst as she looked at the Doctor. His face was set in anger but when he looked at her, his gaze softened._

_‘Tell her, Doctor.’ The figure hissed. ‘Tell her everything issss going to be okay. Lie to her, jusssst assss you did to An’aki!’_

_Rose whimpered as his grip tightened at the mention on that name. Who was An’aki?_

_The Doctor’s jaw clenched._

_‘Tell her!’ The figure yelled angrily as he put a gun to her head._

_The Doctor’s gaze softened as he looked at her. In it she saw regret._

_‘It’s going to be okay, Rose. Trust me.’_

_The figure started to laugh as he pointed his gun at the Doctor._

_‘Thissss issss all your fault. You will know the pain I had to go through after lossssing An’aki.’_

_He leaned in closer to Rose, she felt his breath on her ear as he spoke._

_‘You will never ssssee her again. But I promisssse you, sssshe and I will have a lot of fun before I kill her.’_

_With that he pulled the trigger._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Another chapter is up! Enjoy!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Btw, did you know me and my husband cosplay Ten and Rose? He looks so much like the Tenth Doctor! Here's a picture if you want to see :) What do you think? We also have a FB together, I just love doing stuff like that together! :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [Ten and Rose (Gallifreya Cosplay)](https://scontent-ams3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/13975554_564565863727285_2613184104101870462_o.jpg?oh=29c194b7ab727e60e7ad519e2bf64210&oe=591BC295)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **{DW is not mine!}**
> 
>  
> 
> ****

Rose stared at the creature that entered the room. It was humanoid but looked very lizard like. Red scales covered the visible skin, his yellow eyes looking straight at her. Several small, scale covered horns were visible on his head, pointing backwards. His hands (or paws?) were also covered in red scales and on each end of his fingers small claws were attached.

_He looked a bit like a dinosaur,_ she thought as she watched him come closer.

She started tugging at her bindings again, but it only made him laugh.

‘You cannot esssscape, thesssse are made from dwarf sssstar metal.’

He walked over to her and tapped one of her chains.

‘Unbreakable.’

Rose looked at him with angry look on her face, eyes still wet from crying.

‘What have you done with the Doctor?’ Her question sharp with fear, because she was afraid of the answer.

‘Oh, jusssst forget about him, you pink and yellow ape. Your precious Doctor issssn’t going to come and sss-ave you.’

‘You killed him!’ She shouted between fresh tears that fell down her cheeks.

She couldn’t believe it. She just wouldn’t. He couldn’t be dead, he would regenerate!

‘He isss gone, not dead. Death would be too easssy. But don’t think about him. It’sss usssselesss to think he comesss for you. He can’t find you. You are mine now.’

Relief fell onto her whole body. He wasn’t dead! He would find her, she knew. Even if it was the last thing he did. She just had to hold on until he found her.

‘But what do you want with me?’ Rose asked. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

The figure snickered.

‘Just sssay it issss time for me to take revenge.’

‘What for?’ She dared to ask. She tried to keep him talking for as long as possible. Each given moment was time for the Doctor to find her. And he would. That thought gave her strength to keep going.

‘That’ssss none of your businessss for now.’ He replied as he took out a small syringe from one of his pockets.

Rose eyed the thing and started to panic a bit. What was he going to do to her?

‘Wait!’ She yelled at him, taking hold on the anger that started to overrun her fear.

‘If I’m gonna die, I want to know who the hell you are and why I’m here.’

Her eyes started to blaze with fury. Some small golden spots dances through her brown eyes.

The figure’s brow shot up.

‘Lookssss like the Doctor hassss found himsssself a feissssty companion.’

He started to prepare the syringe and rolled down one of her sleeves.

‘Asss you wisssh. My name is Ro’hik and it’ssss going to be fun breaking you.’

With that he entered her skin with the needle and her world turned black.

_Again._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you so much for the support! You are amazing!**
> 
> **Here's another chapter, enjoy! :)**
> 
> **{DW is not mine.}**
> 
> ****

‘Come on, come on!’

The Doctor was pacing frantically around his console. It seemed to be difficult to trace Rose’s TARDIS key.

In matter of fact, he couldn’t find it at all.

He hit the console with his mallet, urging it to work better, faster.

His TARDIS didn’t seem to like the way he was treating her as she continued to throw sparks at him.

Mentally she told him she worked as fast as she could, but had troubles to pinpoint one location.

The Doctor leaned on his console as he stared to the screen. It told him the same as his ship told him. It couldn’t pinpoint one specific location.

It looked like she was at one place one moment, and the next she was gone. To be found on a different location and time in the galaxy completely.

It looked like she fazed in en out of time and space.

_Wait._

His big alien brain connected as some puzzle pieces fell in place.

‘Ooooohh! That is clever! Brilliant even! But not brilliant enough for good ol’ me!’  
He laughed as he started pulling levers and pushing buttons.

_Someone was creating a time and space disturbance…_

He didn’t know how it was created but he knew it had to use massive amounts of energy to create a disturbance like that.

Maybe something like..

A super nova!

He immediately started to scan for recently erupted supernova’s. The power that radiated from an event like that would generate enough power to create such an disturbance.

Somehow Ro’hik managed to get his hands on a device that would generate these disturbances.

What kind of machine was that?

He didn’t know, but he was sure to find out.

Just as sure at that he would find Rose and bring her back home, safe and sound

His ship and both his hearts felt empty without her.

When he was waiting for his ship to come up with results, his eyes kept looking at the hallway that lead deeper into his TARDIS, expecting her to pop-up at anytime.

He leaned against the console as his eyes trailed of to the Captain’s seat. Rose would usually sit there, reading some kind of boring girl magazine, while he was repairing his ship. You know, the ones with the ‘15 tips to get the guy of your dreams’ kinda thing. He would tell her there would be no way those tips would work. At which she would throw her Tyler-look at him. It made him back off as he continued his work. He didn’t even know why she wants to know those things when she’d got hi-

DING!

A loud ding interrupted him and he spun around to see what the TARDIS had come up with.

Golden circular symbols past along the screen and the Doctor’s eyes followed everything that rolled by, his smile grew wider by the moment.

‘Yes!’ He exclaimed happily, as he kissed the screen. A soft hum in his head was giggling.

He started to bounce around the console, flipping levers and pushing buttons along the way.

‘Hold one, Rose. I’m coming for you.’ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I'm to late with the update xD Sorry! But here it is! :)**
> 
> **{DW is not mine!}**

Rose woke up, feeling cold. A shiver crept up her spine as she felt cold air creeping up her leg.

Her hands were aching, burning to say the least. It felt like fire was surging through them. Her eyes trailed upwards and saw that she was hung up on her tied hands. Her feet dangled just above the ground, above what seemed to be… ice?

When she looked up, she looked straight in Ro’hik’s eyes.

‘Haaa, there we are. I wasss almost afraid I gave you too much of the ssssedative. That would have ruin the fun for me.’ 

‘What do you want?’ Rose groggy voice asked him. She really was afraid of what he wanted to do to her, but she wanted to keep him talking as long as she could. 

Ro’hik’s eyes flicked for a moment, just like a reptile. The protective layer covering his eyes for a small moment. In it lay a deep, dark anger.

‘Your Doctor, you think he’ssss all wonderful. Ssssaving live-sss, worldsss, planetsss and even Universsessss. ‘

He walked away to a table, not far from where she was hanging. Rose quickly looked around for a moment to see she was in a different room than before. But it also had an entire white interior. So far for originality, she thought.

Ro’hik’s hands (or paws, how would she know?) trailed all the devices that laid on the table. 

‘But you are sssso naïve.’ He said as he picked up what looked like a small knife.

He twisted it in his hands as he looked up at her.

‘Your Doctor made me sssuffer. It wasss worssse than death. And now it’sss time for him to sssuffer.’

He walked over to Rose and she couldn’t help herself but to try and escape. But as soon as she moved to much, fire surged through her arms. She cried out and tried to put her feet down on the ground. 

That was a mistake.

As soon as her feet touched the solid block of cold material, she cried out in pain again. The ice was so cold, it instantly burned her feet. 

‘What is this?!’ She cried as she tried to still herself. Both her hands and feet hurt like hell. Tears starting to drip down her cheeks. 

Ro’hik laughed.

‘I told you, it isss going go be fun breaking you.’ 

He stopped in front of her and Rose had to fight the urge to shift away. 

‘The rope-sss I bound you with are made of Pyrolonian wool. Their body are made out of fire, they can handle thi-sss perfectly. But when other people touch it, it burn-sss.’

He grinned. ‘Except for other fire speciesss of courssse.’ 

‘And even more sssso when you move to much. The wool rubsss together and generate-sss heat. Keepsss their body temperature high. What an invention!’ 

He pushed her gently and as Rose started to sway, the heat surged through her arms again. 

‘Stop it!’ She yelled.

Ro’hik laughed again.

‘But we ssstill have ssso much fun together!’ He exclaimed.

He looked down at her feet, which she desperately tried to keep away from the ice.

‘Aaaah, yes. Ice from Califrax, coldessst ice you can find in the entire Universssse!’ 

Rose was sure. He was out of his mind! 

‘You are crazy! You can’t just capture people and torture them because you want to!’ 

‘Don’t tell me what I can or cannot do!’ He yelled at her.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

‘You can blame your Doctor for thi-sss.’ 

He released her and lifted up his knife. Rose knew she had to keep him talking. Otherwise she would be in a lot of pain soon.

‘What did the Doctor do to you, that it made you go insane?’ 

‘Insssane?’ Ro’hik laughed. ‘Inssssane you say? Isss it inssssane when you want revenge for the perssson you loved? Issss it insssane that I want to kill the man who killed the love of my life!?’ He spitted out.

A silence fell between them as he looked at her, panting. 

‘The Doctor wouldn’t do that, he always tries to save people. He doesn’t kill.’ Rose said as she whimpered at the pain. 

But she also knew that where the Doctor went, Death did follow him. Even though it wasn’t his fault, people always seemed to die.

‘Look, whatever you think he did, he didn’t. The Doctor doesn’t kill, he helps everyone who needs it. If you let me go, we can help you too.’

Maybe she could reason with him.

‘NO!’ He yelled. ‘He killed my Ana’iki and now it’sss my turn to do the sssame to him.’ 

He traced her face with the knife.

‘Unfortunate for you, I intended to capture the Doctor himssself at firssst. That’sss why we build all thessse things. I wanted to torture him as long asss I could. Let him feel asss much pain asss I had. But sssince he’sss a Time Lord, I had to increassse the pain of courssse.’ 

Ro’hik added pressure as he touched her cheek and a small line appeared in her flesh. Rose gasped from the pain as blood started to tickle out of it. 

‘But when I sssaw you two laying in each othersss armsss, I knew. I knew it wasss dessstiny. An eye for an eye asss sssso they ssspeak.’

Something clicked in her brain.

‘Wait!’ She yelled. ‘You think he and I are together?’ 

‘Yesss, of courssse you are.’

Rose scoffed. If only he knew.

‘Listen.’ She said, carefully not tugging her bindings to much. 

‘Me and the Doctor? We aren’t together, yeah? He only loves me like a friend, I’m his best mate.’ 

Ro’hik seemed to think about this for a moment. 

‘To bad. But he ssstill caresss for you, ssso you will sssstill die. It will still hurt him. And when he’ssss crussshed with grief, he will be destroyed to!’ 

Rose prepared herself as he lifted his knife again, trying to hang still. One way or the other, this was going to hurt. 

Bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hiya folks! Again, I'm back from the dead! I'm so, so sorry that it took me FOR-EVER to continue with this story. Ans since I myself don't like it when people write stuff and don't finish it, I had to start with this again. But! This time I'm gonna finish it, I have written a bunch of chapters more and I think I still have 1 or two left to wrap it all up. So enjoy! I'll try to add a chapter each week. If not, do't hestitate to leave a comment for me to remember ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **I really hope you like this story, please comment your thoughts! :D I'd be forever gratefull <3**
> 
>  
> 
> **DW is not mine! ******

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and peeked outside. It took a few tries, something was trying to keep him out, but finally it looked like he materialized inside some kind of spaceship, but he didn’t knew whoos.

He closed the door behind him and started looking around. Everywhere he looked was white. White walls, white floors.

Somehow it kind of felt familiar...

Also kinda boring, he snickered as he grabbed his sonic and started to scan for life. His sonic beeped and he frowned.

Something was blocking the signals. Drat.

He put away his sonic as he continued. He had to rely on his own skills if he wanted to find Rose.

Nothing was heard for a long while as the Doctor sneaked through the corridors. No footsteps but his own, no voices, no one. If he didn’t knew better he would think is place was abandoned.

As he walked around, he couldn't help but feeling watched. You know that nagging feeling you get when you think someone is looking at you? That’s what he felt, in the back of his head.

He stopped and frowned. Was someone trying to get in his head? He immediately reinforced his mental barriers, fortifying his mind.

Suddenly, he softly heard an icing scream erupt from deep within the ship.

_‘_ Rose!’

The Doctor’s hair stood on edge as he sprinted through the hallways, sonic at hand.

‘Rose!’ He yelled again. No response came.

He tried to pinpoint where it had came from, but as he came at a cross section he didn’t know where to go to.

‘Rassilion.’ He muttered. ‘ROSE!’

Nothing.

_Damit_ , he thought as he turned left, hoping he made the right choice.

‘Rose!’ He continued yelling, hoping to get some kind of response.

‘Rassilion, where is she?’ He said as he, again, found himself at a crossroad.

‘Blimey, how big is this ship?’

Then it clicked in his mind.

_He was inside a TARDIS..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: I don't know how those rates work so I'm just putting it down here. Mentioning of torture in this and some future chapters! You don't like some angst, then you better don't read :) A little bit angst is a good ingredient for a good TenxRose story right?**
> 
> **Wow, two in one day? Yeah, I wanted to give another one to you because I was away for such a long time <3**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you like it, please comment if you'd like! :D)**
> 
>  
> 
> **DW is not mine. Just writing out the fantasies I have about my shippy <3 **

Rose screamed. It didn’t matter any more what he did to her, all she felt was pain.

Ro’hik had used all kind of tools to torture her, from the knife he hold, to things she even couldn't begin to understand. 

_ Please, let it stop.  _

Rose tried to hold back her tears as Ro’hik took another tool to carve up her flesh. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She gritted her teeth. Her whole body may be covered in cuts, bruises and burns, she wouldn’t give in. 

_ She was a Tyler for gods sake.  _

But it hurt  _ everywhere. _ Like hell.

_ Doctor, where are you? _

As Ro’hik turned away from her, her stubbornness took over. She knew it was a mistake to taunt him, but she just couldn’t resist. 

‘What?’ She panted, trying to get some air in. ‘Done already?’ 

‘No.’ Ro’hik grinned as she saw him walking over to a small box on the wall. 

_ What? That wasn’t there before? Was it?  _

As he opened it, a telephone appeared in sight. 

He took it of the horn and held it next to his face.

A moment of silence took over, which Rose was thankful for. Although she felt the pain in every part of her body. She really hoped the Doctor would come soon. She really didn’t know how long she would hold on.

‘Yesss.’

...

‘No.’ 

Rose looked up at Ro’hik, trying to follow this one way conversation. 

‘What?’

...

‘Yes, I know that, but-’ 

...

Rose saw Ro’hik becoming angry.

‘Lissssten! I know what you want. The sssame asss me. That’sss why you found me.’

…

‘Yes, I know. It wasss a ssssurprise sssshe was there and even though we were aiming for him, you ssssaid I could take her inssstead. That it wasss even better. That it wasss dessstiny.’ 

….

‘You know I want my rev-’ 

Apparently he was cut off as he stopped talking, anger flashing over his face.

… 

‘What wolf?’ 

…

Ro’hik looked over his shoulder to Rose, a surprised expression on his face. 

He siged.

‘Yesss, yesss. I know.’

He hung up the phone and rested his head on the now closed box.

‘The bossss told me not to kill you. Can you imagine how thisss messssessss up my plan? 

Rose stared at him for a moment. 

_ His boss? _

Ro’hik started pacing around.

‘I don’t underssstand a thing he wantsss, but I DO know I want to kill you. He promissed me my revenge!’ 

He stopped pacing and looked up at Rose. 

‘You are sssomething ssspecial, my love.’

He came closer and looked her deep in her eyes.

‘Sssomething about you intrigues my bossss, but sssince I can’t kill you, I’ll jussst have to have more fun with you.’

He poked in one of her wounds and she hissed when a sharp pain shot through her upper body.

‘Wolf or not, I will get my revenge!’ 

Rose let out another scream as he grabbed one of his tools and started burning her again.

‘Time for round 2!’ 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I seem to have much trouble regarding steady updates. I'M SO SORRY! Ugh.**
> 
> **But no worries, I'll be posting two chapters at once, so I'm still on my schedule :) Please, do tell me what you think of this. Your reviews keep me writing <3 Thank you!**
> 
> **DW is not mine, otherwise Rose would have never left :P**
> 
> **Please review!**

The Doctor was in total shock.

How could he be in another TARDIS? This was impossible! 

On the other hand, he seemed to have a lot of impossible moments in his life. 

He ran his hands along the white walls and lowered his mental defences a bit. Since this wasn’t his TARDIS he didn’t have the mental connection with it as he had with his own ship.

He closed his eyes and focussed. 

_ There! _

As if he was bitten, he released the wall and stumbled backwards.

_ This. Wasn’t. Possible… _

His mind was working overtime now, trying to find a possibility why, in Rassilon's name, he was inside  _ another TARDIS. _

Suddenly another thought popped in his head. 

_ A TARDIS always needed a designated driver… _

Oooh, he got a bad feeling about this. 

Quickly he put his hand back on the walls, focussing on the ship’s presence. His eyes turned big and sad.

The ship was dying. 

_ Sweet ship… What what have they done to you? _

He could feel him in the back of his mind, trying to reach out to him. Probably the ship had tried to make contact the moment the Doctor came onboard.

The Doctor tried to focus on the ship's presence. It was weak, but still tried to make contact. 

‘Please.’ The Doctor said softly as he stroked the walls, trying to give the ship some comfort. ‘Tell me what happened to you? Maybe I can help you.’ 

A sad feeling washed over the Doctor as the ship found his way in the Doctor’s mind. 

It was difficult to read, since the ship was low on power, but images of energy bursts, studs breaking down, the Time Rotor glowing and the Cloister Bell ringing as sparks flew by. Then he saw another horrifying image that chilled him to his bones.

He gasped, eyes big and wide.

A familiar burnt orange sky filled with pepper pot-shaped figures and a glass domed city, smoke coming out of it’s core. 

His blood fell from his face. 

_ It had come from the Time War. _

Somehow the pilot managed to get enough energy from surrounding events to get the TARDIS moving. But it only got so far. It was like it was hanging together by threads. And now it was all falling apart.

‘I’m sorry.’ The Doctor said, grieve stuck in his throat. ‘I am so, so sorry.’ 

_ He couldn’t help the ship. _

The Doctor had a lot of questions, like how the ship got out of the Time War and where his pilot was, but he felt the ship slipping away. And he knew he had to move on, Rose was still missing and who knew what Ro’hik had done to her. He had lingered here too long already. 

Maybe the ship could help him find her.

‘Please,’ he said again, as he stroked the walls once more. He concentrated deeply on the ship, trying to give him some of his strength. 

‘Where is my friend, Rose? Can you help me find her?’ 

A soft humming was heard in his head as the ship tried to help.

All of a sudden some of the lights in the hallway lit up in a path, showing the Doctor the way. 

‘Thank you.’ He said softly as he retreated his hand.

He immediately ran into action and started following the lights.

He knew he had to be careful, he knew someone else rather them Ro’hik had to be behind this. 

But he would let them all pay for what they had done.

A dark shadow glanced over his face.

‘Hold on Rose. I’m almost there.’ 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Whiieeee! Let's continue with some angst. Where is the Doctor when you need him?! :O This is bad...**  
>  Note: Little bit of torture in this one. But only a tiny bit :3
> 
> **Please let me what you think of this! :D Your review helps me writing and posting <3  
> **  
> 

‘St..stop.. ple.. please..’ 

Ro’hik ginned widly.

‘What? Tired already?’ 

He walked back to the table where he laid back his latest tool, some kind of device that managed to torture her mind.

‘The bosss told me to ssstir up your mind, ssso that’sss what I’ll do.’

Rose couldn’t even make sense of what he was saying anymore.

‘Wh..what?’

Ro’hik looked at her, furry in his gaze.

‘I am not allowed to kill you. Apparently you have sssome kind of power insside you, something of a…Wolf?’ 

Rose looked up in surprise,  _ what?! _

‘You… you're wrong..’ she panted softly.

‘It’s not in me… anymore.’

Ro’hik snickered.

‘My bosss thinkss you do, ssso I have to do anything I can to get it out of you.’

He kocked his head as he pinched his eyes.

‘You have an incredible ssstamina, for a human female. I would have thought you would already have sssuccumbed.’

His eyes glistened. 

‘Perhapsss  there isss a Wolf inssside of you.’

He walked back, looking at Rose as he approached.

‘Let usss find out, ssshall we?’

A small and simple device entered one of her wounds.

Rose screamed as a horrifying pain started to spread her entire body.

This was it. She couldn’t take it anymore, she was about to die. The pain get coming and coming and it was all she could take. 

_ I’m sorry, Doctor. I couldn’t hold on.  _

As she felt herself slip away into the darkness that was pulling on her for so long, she vaguely heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the room. A voice that she recognized as her torturer’s, was yelping and instantly silenced. 

A brown blur made it’s way over to her and two cool hands cupped her cheeks for a moment.

_ This is nice,  _ she thought as a voice drifted through the room. She knew the figure was talking to her, but she had troubles to reply.

She didn’t even feel herself being released from her bindings and being lowered on something soft.

_ She felt so, so weak… And so much pain. _

Her eyes closed and she felt herself wanting to fall into the darkness and let it embrace her. To be relieved of all the pain.

_ No more…  _

But there was something, something at the back of her head, that she wanted to say.  _ So badly. _

_ ‘ _ Tell... the Doctor...’

Getting the words out took all of her strength.

‘Tell him…I..’

The darkness rushed over her, sending her to a deep dark place, where she could sleep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'M SO SORRY (no I'm not ;) )**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please review! <3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Poor Doctor... :'( Are you ready for some more?: :)**   
>  **DW is not mine!**
> 
> _Her eyes closed and she felt herself wanting to fall into the darkness and let it embrace her. To be relieved of all the pain. No more…But there was something, something at the back of her head, that she wanted to say. So badly. ‘ Tell... the Doctor...’ Getting the words out took all of her strength.‘Tell him…I..’ The darkness rushed over her, sending her to a deep dark place, where she could sleep forever._
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was in shock as he looked at the women in his arms. His face was filled with fear and anger.

‘ROSE!’ 

His trembling fingers found their way to her neck, trying to find a heartbeat.

_ There was none. _

Immediately he started to apply CPR, laying her down on the cold, hard ground. 

_ She’s gonna make it, she’s gonna make it… _

That small mantra kept repeating itself in his head as he continued, massaging her heart and breathing air into her lungs.

He kept his eyes solely on her chest and tried to focus on the task at hand. He had been devastated when he finally found the room she was kept in. 

When he had entered the room, his hearts had stopped. Rose, dangling from the ceiling, wounds, cuts and bruises all over her beautiful body, Ro’hik, using a restrapulator on her…

_ Ro’hik… _

Hot, white anger had raged through his body as he had ran towards him. Ro’hik was totally surprised by these turn of events and retreated from Rose to deal with the invader.

Quickly the Doctor had pulled out his sonic and aimed for the restrapulator. Ro’hik yelled as the device blew up in his face, knocking him out dead-cold. 

He had run to Rose, who was barely conscious. He had cupped her cheeks and gasped. She was burning hot! 

As he carefully released her from her bindings, he knew he had to get her to the medbay right away. She was dying. He could feel her body giving up.

But then she talked to him…

His hearts cried when she mumbled the words, those tiny words that costed her all her remaining strength. And even though she couldn’t finish… 

_ He knew.  _

He laughed between his cries, but that had turned into panic as she slipped away.

As he continued, he tried to shut down his mind, focussing all on the task at hand. He didn’t want to feel her once hot body cooling down. He felt it each time he brought his lips to hers to give her some of his air. Her once pink and full lips, were now blank and cold.

He didn’t want to see her lifeless body laying on the cold floor, like a ragdoll. Each time he hammered on her chest like a madman, trying to get her heart back racing, her entire body shook. 

He didn’t want to believe she was gone  _ forever _ .

As he continued pushing on her chest, he kept on checking for a pulse, but after what felt like an eternity, fear embraced his heart.

‘No!’ He yelled as he continued. But he was too late! 

_ Rose was gone. _

‘No, no, no, NO!’ He cried as he pulled her closer to him.

‘Rose… please… don’t leave me.’

He buried his face in her hair and cried.

‘I am nothing without you.’ 

He cradled her lifeless body close to him. He sat there while tears streamed down his face. 

_ This was all his fault.  _

He was arrogant to think he could protect her, keeping her safe while she traveled with him. He had often thought about bringing her home, but he was to selfish.

He couldn’t go on without her. She meant so much to him, even if he didn’t say it. 

But she must have known, right? Actions speak louder than words, so they say on Earth. And he did, all those beautiful planets they went, picnicking everywhere, looking up at the sky and planning their next adventure. 

All of that was gone now. She was  _ gone _ . No more hand holding, no more running. 

No more smile with her tongue sticking out between her teeth.. 

He continued to stroke her face as he mumbled old Gallifreyan words in her hair. 

After what looked like ages, he looked up. He knew he had to bring her back home. 

Pain shot through him as he thought of her own home and her mother who would be waiting for them to return. 

_ I’m so sorry, Jackie… _

She would be devastated, he knew that. Hating him for the rest of her life and he knew he deserved that.

_ He had killed her daughter. _

A moan on the other end of the room made the Doctor look up. 

Ro’hik started to come around. 

Anger and grieve fought hard to get the upperhand, when the Doctor laid down Rose gently and covered her with his coat.

He panted as he stood up, looking down at the woman at his feet. The woman he… 

_ Loved. Utterly and completely loved.  _

He had been so stupid for not telling her. And now it was all too late.

Slowly he turned around to face Ro’hik, who had just lifted himself up and hold his head with his hand. As Ro’hik looked at the Doctor, he gasped and started to look pale as all color started to drain from his face. 

_ The pureness of the Oncoming Storm. _

The Doctor’s face was no longer a thundercloud.

_ It was a dark and massive hurricane. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I AM SO SORRY! Uuugghh my muse had left me yet again and I had so much trouble starting on one of the last chapters. You'll understand why later on ;)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **It took me a couple of weeks to write everything, but now I can say: THE STORY IS FINISHED! No more blocks on this one :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sorry for leaving you hanging! Hold on thight, it isn't over yet ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Have fun and please review!**
> 
>  
> 
> _Anger and grieve fought hard to get the upperhand, when the Doctor laid down Rose gently and covered her with his coat._
> 
>  
> 
> _He panted as he stood up, looking down at the woman at his feet. The woman he…_
> 
>  
> 
> _Loved. Utterly and completely loved._
> 
>  
> 
> _He had been so stupid for not telling her. And now it was all too late._
> 
>  
> 
> _Slowly he turned around to face Ro’hik, who had just lifted himself up and hold his head with his hand. As Ro’hik looked at the Doctor, he gasped and started to look pale as all color started to drain from his face._
> 
>  
> 
> _The pureness of the Oncoming Storm._
> 
>  
> 
> _The Doctor’s face was no longer a thundercloud._
> 
>  
> 
> _It was a dark and massive hurricane. <\i>_
> 
>  
> 
> _\-----------------------------------_

You.’

The Doctor’s dark voice drifted through the room, as he slowly walked towards Ro’hik.

‘You killed her.’

‘What?’ Ro’hik said as he was being pulled up by his collar.

‘You. Killed. Rose.’ The Doctor spat in Ro’hik’s face through gritted teeth.

‘No, that’sss not possssible, I made sssure I didn’t went too far!’ Ro’hik said, but before he could continue, the Doctor dragged him to the lifeless body of the poor girl.

‘Look and tell me she’s not dead.’ He hissed in Ro’hik’s ear.

Ro’hik’s eyes trailed up and down Rose’s body.

Despite the angst he had for the Doctor, he smirked.

‘Sssseems I got my revenge after all.’

In an instant, he flew across the room and crashed into the wall.

‘You have made a very big mistake, mister.’ The Doctor said as he walked back towards Ro’hik.

‘Why? Becausssse I _killed_ the woman you love?’

The Doctor froze.

‘Is that why you took her? To get even with me, after what happened with Ana’iki?’

‘You killed her!’ Ro’hik yelled as he stood up, anger filling him up.

The Doctor’s eyes filled with sadness, defeat clearly visible in them.

‘You know she sacrificed her own life to save us all.’

‘Yesss, I know! But YOU let it happen! You sssaid it wasss going to be alright! You told me you could sssave us!’

Ro’hik’s voice trembled with emotion as he clenched his fists.

‘It was your fault ssshe gave up her own life and I wanted my revenge.’

His eyes trailed back to Rose.

‘Now I have it.’

The Doctor’s anger returned.

‘You are insane! This,’ he pointed to Rose, ‘is insane! You didn’t have to do this to her! If you wanted revenge, you should have taken me!’

Ro’hik snickered.

‘Well, that wasss our intention, until we sssaw you two on that beach. I knew it was dessstiny. My bossss told me to take her inssstead.’

‘Who is your boss then, ey? Where is that big fly? Can’t he come down for a moment? I really want to meet this person!’ The Doctor shouted.

Ro’hik smiled.

‘You will sssee him sssoon enough. He hasss sssome big plans for you, that’sss for sssure.’

Ro’hik frowned.

‘I only hope he ssstil can get that Wolf-power out of her now ssshe isss dead.’ He muttered

‘What!? Wolf-power?’ The Doctor looked over his shoulder to Rose.

_They wanted her for the Bad Wolf?_

The Time Lord’s brain worked overtime as something clicked and his eyes widened.

_Time War. Tardis. Crashing. Time and space disturbances. Super nova’s. Bad Wolf._

‘Your boss is a Time Lord.’ he said breathless.

How was this even possible? They supposed to have died when Gallifrey was destroyed. And how did he know about Rose and the Bad Wolf?

This was bad, more than he thought.

Ro’hik grinned as he saw the astonished look on the Doctor’s face.

‘He told me you would know him. He found me a couple yearsss after the incident on Yea’lik, asssking me if I ssstill wanted my revenge. I wasss all too happy to oblige.’

The Doctor looked at Ro’hik, anger crashing over his face. Who was this Time Lord? Rassilion?

‘We took our time planning the trap, visssiting different planetsss to get the bessst materialsss we could find to torture and kill a Time Lord. He knew what we needed, ofcourssse.’

Ro’hik started to walk towards Rose’s body, but the Doctor quickly moved himself between her and Ro’hik.

Ro’hik chuckled.

‘All was ssset and all we had to do wasss to find you. That wasss hard, but we managed to get a hold on you in your previousss form. But then we lossst you. Couple monthsss later we found you again, but thissss time with a female companion.’

He looked at Rose, his tongue flicking in and out his mouth.

‘I musssst sssay, you had a fiesssty companion there. Ssshe hold on longer than I thought.’

‘Don’t.’ The Doctor growled.

Ro’hik shrugged and continued.

‘We had a conflict at firssst, the him and I. He wanted to kill you, I wanted my revenge. Eventually we decided it would be more pleasssant if we alssso emotionally killed you. Ssso we took her to his ssship.’

Ro’hik’s face fell.

‘But sssomething went wrong. When we were in the Void, asss he called it, the ssship crashed down. I had no idea what had happened, but hisss ssship didn’t fly anymore. He wasss angry and ssshouted for me to get out of hisss way and make myssself usseful.’

‘And ssso I did. But when I wasss having fun with her,’ he pointed to Rose, ‘he called me.’

The Doctor stayed sillence. For once he didn’t have trouble with that, as he clenched his teeth together.

‘He told me not to kill her, that he could ussse her to revive hisss ssship and that we could ussse her Wolf-power to destroy you, completely.’

The Doctor growled. Somehow the other Time Lord had found out about Rose and the Bad Wolf and was thinking it was still inside her. But it couldn’t since he himself took it all out of her.

_Right?_

‘But apparently I overdid it and killed her. Well, got my revenge after all.’ Ro’hik continued.

‘I am going to stop the both of you, you will not get her, over my dead body!’ The Doctor shouted as he stood over Rose protectively.

Even now she was gone, he would die protecting her.

‘Well, that can be arranged.’ Another voice said.

Both Ro’hik and the Doctor looked up.

A young man stood in the doorway, dressed up in black. He had a maniacal grin on his face and short blond hair.

‘Hello dear Doctor!’ The Master said cheerfully.

‘Did you miss me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeeay! I'm still on time for the next chapter. And what a surprise, folks! Are you still here with me? :) bonus points for those who recognize some of the dialogue ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **DW is not mine. <\b>**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _  
> ‘I am going to stop the both of you, you will not get her, over my dead body!’ The Doctor shouted as he stood over Rose protectively._
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Even now she was gone, he would die protecting her._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _‘Well, that can be arranged.’ Another voice said._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Both Ro’hik and the Doctor looked up._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _A young man stood in the doorway, dressed up in black. He had a maniacal grin on his face and short blond hair._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _‘Hello dear Doctor!’ The Master said cheerfully._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _‘Did you miss me?’  
>  <\i>_  
>  **

‘Master.’ The Doctor growled.

‘Oh, I _like_ it when you use my name.’

‘You chose it. Psychiatrist’s field-day.’

‘As you chose yours. “The man who makes people better” - how is sanctimonious is that?’ The Master grinned widely.

‘So… you wanted to kill me.’ The Doctor asked, ignoring the question.

‘Aaaahh, yes, sweet and blissful revenge. Ask Ro’hik, he knows about it too!’ The Master exclaimed.

‘How is it even possible that you are alive? Gallifrey was destroyed and so were you.’ The Doctor asked, brows frowning.

The Master grinned.

‘The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I’d be the perfect warrior for the Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform.’

The Master spread out his arms.

‘When Gallifrey was destroyed, I barely managed to escape, stealing a TARDIS on the way out. The damn thing was broken during the war, so I had to find the nearest energy source to recharge the ship. As it happened I stumbled across a supernova. And, voila! Power enough for a couple of trips!’

He started to laugh.

‘Hey! That’s the same thing you did! You also stole a TARDIS! Wonderful! We are so much alike you and I.’

‘We are in no way alike.’ The Doctor growled again.

‘Ow, stop the groaning, will you? It makes your face go ugly and all. Besides, we have more important matters to attend.’

He stept into the room and looked around, trying to find something.

It was then he spotted Rose, covered by the Doctor’s coat on the floor. The maniacal grin fell and made place for an evil glance.

‘She is only unconscious, right?’

His eyes flashed from Rose, to the Doctor, to Ro’hik and back to Rose’s body.

‘RIGHT?’ He yelled as he looked back at Ro’hik, who cowered back at the site of another angry Time Lord.

‘Your little friend here, killed her.’ The Doctor said as he watched the scene in front of him carefully.

‘I-I didn’t mean to!’ Ro’hik exclaimed, afraid of the wrath of both Time Lords.

‘I made sssure that I kept her alive. You told me to ssstir up her mind and that’sss what I did!’

Ro’hik’s voice trembled as it filled the air.

‘Then why did she die?!’ The Master spat at him. ‘You worthless reptile! You ruined my plans!’

Before the Doctor could react, the Master took out a device and pointed it at Ro’hik.

‘Time to disband our cooperation.’

A laser shot out of the device. The Doctor saw what was happening and tried to stop the Master but he was too late. It hit Ro’hik straight into his chest and he fell on the ground, lifeless.

The Doctor looked at the Master with horror on his face.

‘Why did you do that?! He didn’t have to die!’

The Master grinned.

‘Are you still going on with that whole ‘not-gonna-kill-anybody-bullshit? Even after what he has done to your lover?’

The Doctor’s jaw clenched, but it was enough for the Master to see.

He chuckled.

‘Well, with that all out of the way, let’s return to the bigger matters at hand.’

He looked back at Rose.

‘I knew I had to do something as soon as my TARDIS crashed. Well, not _my_ TARDIS but you know the drill. When I stole it, it was already broken down, being in the war and such.’

He looked at the Doctor as he continued.

‘When I took it I managed to do some quick fixes and by finding strong power sources, I could use the TARDIS to make a couple of flights. Helluva bumpy, I can tell you that!’

He snickered.

‘But it was a sloppy solution, it was never meant to hold. And that stupid thing broke down when Ro’hik and I were on our way back from our encounter with you and her! Call about bad timing!’

All this time the Doctor kept looking at the Master, making sure he kept himself between Rose and the Master.

‘I wanted to try and see if I could fix it once more, so I used the TARDIS’s mainframe to connect with the Time Rotor. Since the TARDIS was dying, I could open his heart without dying myself. That’s when I saw it, saw her.’

He pointed at Rose’s body.

‘An all powerful creature, made out of nothing than Time itself, connected with the TARDIS. A Time Goddess.’

‘But that is not possible!’ The Doctor yelled, confused by these events. ‘I took it out of her, it even costed me my previous life!’

The Master snickered.

‘Apparently you forgot a part.’ He said as he continued.

‘I heard words in my mind and I knew this Time Goddess, this Bad Wolf as it called itself, was mine to control. I could do such great things with that kind of power! Can you imagine? A Time Lord with the power to alter time and space itself?’

He growled as he looked back at Ro’hik’s body.

‘But is was to no avail, because now she is dead!’

The Master’s face turned red, and the Doctor was sure steam could get out of his ears any moment now.

The Master locked his eyes on Rose’s body and the hair on the back of the Doctor's neck stood on end.

A dark expression flashed over his face.

‘Perhaps I can still use her. Dead or not. Perhaps the Bad Wolf is still in there. Let’s see, shall we?’

The Doctor grabbed the sonic screwdriver out if his pocket. The thunderous expression fell over his face again.

‘You will never take her. You will have to go through me.’ he growled.

If Ro’hik would still be alive, he would have seen with his own eyes why some people were so afraid of the Doctor.

 _The_ _Oncoming Storm._

As both Time Lords kept looking at each other, the room seemed to darken. As if the thunderous gazes of them both clouded the room.

This was going to get scary, that’s for sure.

The Master laughed hysterically and pulled out his laser screwdriver.

‘Like, I said. That can be arranged. Now, let me through!’

‘Never.’

‘What are you going go do then, point your sonic at me? Then what, sonic me to death?’

The Doctor had no idea how he would protect Rose and get her out of this mess.

_How to bring her back home._

‘I’ll ask you one more time. You know, in contrast with you, I DO use violence. Get. Away. Now.’

‘Like I said. Never.’

‘Suit yourself.’

The Doctor braced himself as The Master raised his laser screwdriver. There was no way out, no escape plan.

‘And now I will have my revenge!’ The Master exclaimed as he pushed the button of his laser.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm so sorry guys! I'm having so much trouble with keeping up with a schedule :( I also have had (and still have) a bit of a rough period, so my mind wasn't with my story AT ALL. Sorry for that :( But in order to make up, I'[m gonna post every last chapter in this story, so we can finally wrap this up. It's long time due, right? Well here you go! Please comment on what you thought of the story :)**   
>  _The Doctor grabbed the sonic screwdriver out if his pocket. The thunderous expression fell over his face again._
> 
> _‘You will never take her. You will have to go through me.’ he growled._
> 
> _If Ro’hik would still be alive, he would have seen with his own eyes why some people were so afraid of the Doctor._
> 
> _The Oncoming Storm._
> 
> _As both Time Lords kept looking at each other, the room seemed to darken. As if the thunderous gazes of them both clouded the room._
> 
> _This was going to get scary, that’s for sure._
> 
> _The Master laughed hysterically and pulled out his laser screwdriver._
> 
> _‘Like, I said. That can be arranged. Now, let me through!’_
> 
> _‘Never.’_
> 
> _‘What are you going go do then, point your sonic at me? Then what, sonic me to death?’_
> 
> _The Doctor had no idea how he would protect Rose and get her out of this mess._
> 
> _How to bring her back home._
> 
> _‘I’ll ask you one more time. You know, in contrast with you, I DO use violence. Get. Away. Now.’_
> 
> _‘Like I said. Never.’_
> 
> _‘Suit yourself.’_
> 
> _The Doctor braced himself as The Master raised his laser screwdriver. There was no way out, no escape plan._
> 
> _‘And now I will have my revenge!’ The Master exclaimed as he pushed the button of his laser._

The Doctor closed his eyes, covering his face with his arms, readying himself for impact.

_ Nothing happened. _

‘What?!’ He heard the Master yell. ‘What is this?!’

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw the room was lit by golden light, everywhere he looked golden strings were swirling through the room.

He lowered his arms as he looked up at the Master and froze. 

A couple inches before his face, the laser beam had stopped, frozen in time. Gold light swirled around it, seizing its target completely and evaporating it completely. 

‘What?’ He said softly.

_ ‘I want you safe, my Doctor.’ _

An ancient voice echoed through the room. 

The Doctor turned around, shocked as he heard the familiar voice he had hoped never to hear again. 

This was  _ impossible. _

But there she was, all golden and light. No more wounds on her body, her hair waving and her eyes were on golden fire.

‘Rose…’ he said softly as his hand stretched out to her.

_ ‘I create myself. I am the Bad Wolf.’  _

Rose, or the Bad Wolf, looked at him, smiling. 

_ ‘Doctor.’ _

‘Rose…’

The Doctor still looked shocked and for once he couldn’t speak. 

He heard her chuckle.

_ ‘Lost for words, Doctor? That’s new.’ _

He gapped at her.

‘How.. how is this even possible? She died, right in my arms. I could feel it.’ 

_ ‘You think you took it all out of her, but you didn’t. I was already weaved into her DNA, and as such we became one.’  _

The Bad Wolf’s face fell.

_ ‘When she was tortured, I tried my best to help her endure. But even I couldn’t stop her body from shutting down. Rose did die.’ _

The Bad Wolf smiled softly.

_ ‘But I create myself, the Bad Wolf. As soon as she died, I was fully awoken. It was a transition she had to endure.’ _

Was this real? He wasn’t sure. But then an other alarming thought ran through his head.

‘You have to tell her go! You will burn up her mind!’

The Bad Wolf grinned, a typical Rose Tyler smile and pain shot through his hearts. 

_ ‘Don’t worry, my Doctor. I will not kill her. It took me a while to let her body get used to me, it was even a very dangerous thing. But it did and so did she. Rose is here with me, safe and sound. Like I said, we became one.’ _

‘What?’ He said, even in his big Time Lord brain he couldn’t understand what she was saying.

Bad Wolf chuckled, again.

_ ‘Have you lost it, Doctor? It is quite simple. We live inside each other. Rose in me and I in her. We are one, we can’t live without the other. ‘ _

The Doctor blinked. 

The Bad Wolf laughed, hard. It startled everybody in the room. The Doctor looked at her with a  _ very  _ confused look on his face. 

_ ‘Rose would say you are Mister thick, thick thickety, thick face from thicktown, Thickania.’ _

‘That sounds like Rose alright.’ The Doctor muttered under his breath.

The Bad Wolf giggled.  _ ‘You two are so cute together.’ _

The Doctor turned a bright red as she continued.

_ ‘Rose can’t die. Not anymore.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review? :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Doctor blinked._  
>  The Bad Wolf laughed, hard. It startled everybody in the room. The Doctor looked at her with a very confused look on his face.  
> ‘Rose would say you are Mister thick, thick thickety, thick face from thicktown, Thickania.’  
> ‘That sounds like Rose alright.’ The Doctor muttered under his breath.  
> The Bad Wolf giggled. ‘You two are so cute together.’  
> The Doctor turned a bright red as she continued.  
> ‘Rose can’t die. Not anymore.’ 

‘Rose… can’t die?’ The Doctor gasped.

_ ‘Well, she can die, but I’m there to help her. Therefore, she will live very long. And with long, I mean long.’  _

This was utterly impossible. But on the other hand, he liked the impossible.

_ Just as he liked Rose. _

But then, all of a sudden, he was being pushed aside and fell to the ground, allowing the Master to reach for Rose.

‘I knew it!’ He yelled triumphantly. ‘I knew she still had it in her. Ooooh, this is great!’ 

The Doctor quickly rose onto his feet.

‘Stay away from her! You don’t know what you’re doing!

The Master glanced his way, his maniacal grin back in it’s place.

‘You watch me, Doctor! This power belongs to me!’ 

With that he took out another device from his pocket. 

‘With this genstrapolator I can capture that magnificent creature and make it do my bidding!’

The Doctor looked at Rose, or the Bad Wolf, who focused her eyes on the Master. 

‘Rose! Look out!’  

He stood up and was about to run to her, when she turned her head to him. She held up her hand and her gaze was on fire.

_ ‘Stop.’ _

‘But-’

_ ‘I want you save, my Doctor.’ _

And with that she created a barrier that separated him from the rest. 

‘No! Rose! Don’t do this!’ The Doctor yelled at her as he banged on the barrier. He already lost her once, he did not want to lose her again!

The Doctor looked panicked as the Master pressed a button on the device.

It opened and a blue light emerged from it. As a magnet, it shot out and targeted the Bad Wolf. The Doctor couldn’t do anything to help her, but kept banging on the barrier and begging the Master to stop this.

_ But it was to no avail. _

For a moment blue and gold light fought for victory, but it ended when both lights exploded in one bright, pure white light. 

The Doctor had to cover his eyes, as the bright light filled the entire room. 

As it faded, a deafening silence fell.

‘Rose?’ He asked softly as he lowered his arms, preparing for the worst. 

But there she was, glowing gold and eyes on fire.

_ Thank Rassilon. _

He looked back at the Master and saw that he was knocked back on the ground unconscious, due to the explosion of light. 

_ ‘He is still alive.’  _ The Bad Wolf said, as she stared at the unconscious body of the other Time Lord. The barrier she created earlier disappeared before his eyes, with just a wave of her hand.

Her eyes squinted a little as she tilted her head a bit.

_ ‘He is a dangerous man, Doctor.’  _

Her voice was filled with worry as she kept looking at the Master. 

_ ‘I know you want to save him, Doctor. But he is dangerous. He always will be looking for ways to gain power. One day there will be no stopping him.’  _

The Bad Wolf walked over to one of the walls of the ship. She stroked it gently as her face was filled with sympathy. 

_ ‘I’m so sorry you had to endure his torture. As soon as they brought Rose here on board I tried to connect with you, searching my way through your systems to give you any relief. But I wasn’t powerful enough. I am now. Here, let me help you.’  _

The Doctor gaped as light started to pour from the Bad Wolf’s hand. It spreaded through the walls quickly and he felt the once weak pulls in his head becoming stronger.

_ ‘I create life.’  _

The lights started to glow so brightly, the Doctor had to shield his eyes again. Crackling sounds filled the air as he felt the TARDIS being restored to its former glory. 

_ ‘Well, you never know when you need another TARDIS. Trust me, you’re gonna need it. Until you need him, he can do and be wherever he wants. Perhaps even travel with some companions.’  _

The Bad Wolf giggled as she saw the stunned face of the Doctor. 

_ ‘What? I can create as I like.’  _

In a second her face turned seriously again. 

_ ‘Do with the Master as you please Doctor. But promise me, keep Rose safe. She will be your savior. That is my gift to you.’  _

With that the golden light in Rose’s eyes started to fade away.

‘Wait! What do you mean?!’ The Doctor yelled as he lunged towards Rose. He was just in time to catch her limp body, before it crashed on to the ground.

‘Rose? Rose, can you hear me?’ 

He lowered them onto the ground, keeping her close to him. His hand ghosted over her face and body, astounded to see there was no physical trace of the torture visible.

He grabbed one of her hands with his and brought it to his lips.

‘Rose…’ He whispered softly. The Bad Wolf had healed her body, but what about her mind? Would she even wake up? The Bad Wolf told him she couldn’t die, but was she sure?

‘Please, Rose. Wake up. I need you... so much.’ 

A moment of silence fell as he continued to hold her and kissing the top of her head. 

‘Am I... am I dead…?’ A soft croaking voice brought him back out of his thoughts.

The Doctor looked up, tears of joy filled his eyes as he saw two hazel brown eyes looking up at him.

‘Rose! Thank Rassilion, you’re okay!’ 

He hugged her tightly, but he released her when she started to protest.

‘Doctor, I’m okay, really. But you are starting to crush my bones with your hugging.’

He laughed between his tears as he pulled away from her, but still kept her close enough as if he never wanted to let get go.

_ And he really didn't want to. _

He stroked her hair as he looked back to her eyes. 

Her brown eyes had changed, it wasn’t the deep hazel brown he was used to, but instead it had an golden gradient in it. 

_ Her eyes looked so beautiful… _

They shifted to something behind him.

‘Doctor, who is that?’ Rose asked softly.

He turned to follow her gaze and saw she was looking at the Master, who was still unconscious. 

His eyes turned dark again. 

‘Do you remember what happened?

His voice was filled with anger. 

‘Doctor, are you okay?’ 

He snapped out of it and stood up, lifting Rose up in his arms, still not willing to let her go. 

‘Doctor, I can walk. I have no idea what just happened, but I feel absolutely fine.’ 

‘I’ll explain everything when we are back in our TARDIS. You just endured a horrible experience, I want to make sure you are 100%, no, 1000% okay. Please, let me do this.’

He looked down at her as she smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

‘Well, this  _ is  _ rather nice.’ She mumbled as her fingers spread itself on his chest. 

A wide grin spread across his face as he walked out of the room. 

‘Doctor?’ Rose asked before he could leave. ‘What about him?’ She nodded to the unconscious person on the ground. 

The Doctor’s eyes flashed angrily. 

‘Since this is a TARDIS, I’ll ask him if he could lock him up in this room for now. I’ll deal with them later. I bet the TARDIS has his own bones to pick with him.’ 

A angry hum confirmed his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please review! :D**
> 
> **Didn't know if I wanted to make a sequel on this story so I left myself a couple of openings to grab a hold on if I did :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **‘Doctor?’ Rose asked before he could leave. ‘What about him?’ She nodded to the unconscious person on the ground.  
>  The Doctor’s eyes flashed angrily.  
> ‘Since this is a TARDIS, I’ll ask him if he could lock him up in this room for now. I’ll deal with them later. I bet the TARDIS has his own bones to pick with him.’  
> A angry hum confirmed his thoughts. **

‘So you say that the Bad Wolf still lives in me?’ Rose said as she was laying on a bed in the Medbay. She sat up a bit and was leaning on her elbows.

‘Yeah.’

The Doctor was focussing on some symbols that were scrolling down a screen next to her. His specs were on the edge of his nose and his brows were dipped in concentration. He just finished a bazillion tests on her and it was driving her crazy. She really didn’t like to be a test-subject.

But from what he had told her what had happened after, she knew it had been a really bad experience. She had died, after all. Even though the Bad Wolf revived her, it was still impossible to fathom. And it had  _ really _ shaken up the Doctor, so if it would ease his mind, she would endure. He already asked her a hundred times if she was okay, which she kept replying that she was feeling amazing. Better than ever.

‘And I won’t die?’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘Like ever?’ 

‘Don’t know that for sure. But you’re gonna live a  _ very  _ long life.’ 

‘Oh, god. This is impossible.’ She said as she laid back onto her pillow. 

The Doctor put down his glasses as he pushed away the screen. 

‘Well, looks like you are as healthy as a fish. Or is it cat? I don’t know your Earth sayings as good as I used to. You keep inventing all these strange sentences and you expect me to keep tab on them and their meaning? Like for example-’ 

‘Doctor.’ 

He snapped shut and tugged his hand behind his ear. 

Rose looked at him with a soft smile of her face. He was  _ stalling _ and they both knew it. 

For a moment they were both silent as they looked at each other. The tension in the room was thickening. 

‘Rose…’ The Doctor said, as he came closer and grabbed her hand. He held it tightly in his hands, as if he was scared she would disappear again. 

‘Rose, I thought I lost you  _ forever _ .’ 

Rose smiled at him as she laid her other hand on his. 

‘You didn’t lose me. I know I came close, hell, I was dead for a while. But I’m still here.’ 

The Doctor looked at her and her heart broke. He looked so vulnerable. His face was filled with sorrow and guilt. 

‘I’m so sorry for what they did to you. I can never forgive myself.’ 

Rose was about to interrupt, but he put his finger on her lips. A shiver went through her and planted itself in her lower belly.

‘Please, let me. I  _ need _ to say this.’ 

Rose looked at him, pushing down the need to grab him and tug him in for a deep hug. If he needed this, she would let him.

‘When I was in my eight regeneration, Ro’hik was one of the people I met when I was on Yea’lik. He and his wife, Ana’iki, got mingled up in events that happened, due to a powerful inventor who wanted to take over the world with this big machine he made.’

Rose saw he had troubles telling this story, so she softly squeezed his hands, smiling at him. He softly returned her smile.

‘I managed to make some kind of bomb, and it was my intent to set it off. But before I could do anything I was captured by some of his men.’ 

He signed as be continued. 

‘Ana’iki was the one brave enough to pick it up and wanted place it herself. But something went wrong when they spotted her. She yelled to me to tell Ro’hik that she would always love him and then she sped off. I yelled at her not to do this, but she already made up her mind. And before I knew, we were all knocked down to the ground because of the explosion down the building. Somehow she managed to get to the machine and set off the bomb. She saved us all that day.’ 

He dropped his face, he didn’t dare to look at her. 

‘I wasn’t able to save her. And thanks to that, Ro’hik took you and used you to get back at me.’ 

Shame filled him entire being. He felt horrible. He was the Doctor, he was supposed to fix problems, to help people. He had failed Ana’iki, Ro’hik, but most of all, he had failed Rose. He couldn’t forgive himself for that. She died because of him. That was just unforgivable. 

‘Doctor.’ 

He felt Rose shift and sit up. He kept looking down, still afraid to look up at her and to see her eyes filled with anger and hate. But he would deserve it. He would totally understand if she would leave because of this. He had promised to keep her safe and he couldn’t.

He felt her hands land on his shoulders.

‘Doctor, look at me. Please.’

There was no anger or hate in her voice. If all, it sounded soothing, almost lovingly.

He hesitated to look up, to stand up and walk away instead, but he knew he couldn’t do that.

He looked up and was met with two beautiful brown and golden eyes. But instead of hate, he saw completely different emotions battling for dominance. 

Kindness, trust, determination, and…  _ love _ … 

_ Love _ ? Oh, how he want to believe it.

‘Doctor, this isn’t your fault. As well as Ana’iki’s death. That wasn’t your doing.’

He opened his mouth to talk, but this time it was Rose who put her finger on his lips.

She grinned, tongue poking out between her teeth. 

‘Let me say this. You need to hear this.’

Her fingers felt so soft on his lips. Due to his inferior Time Lord biology, he could feel her heartbeat in her finger, he could smell her own scent and it was driving him crazy. He had to press down the urge for him to open up his mouth and taste her with his tongue.

‘What happened to Ana’iki is so sad, but it was her own choice. She did what she wanted to do, and that was saving an entire planet. You didn’t asked her to do that, she decided that for herself. For you, because you always inspire people to be at their best. To give their best. And that is what she decided to do. To save all of you.’

One of her hand left his shoulder and placed it on his cheek.

‘And for that, she is my hero.’ 

The Doctor hearts clenched when he saw her face harden when she spoke about Ro’hik. 

‘I don’t remember that much anymore of what he did to me, I think the Bad Wolf helped me forget. And for that I’m thankful. But I do remember enough to tell that he had lost his mind. In his eyes his love had been taken away and with it, a piece of his soul. He couldn’t cope with his loss and needed somebody to get angry at. And that one was you.’ 

She looked at him and her eyes sparkled with golden sparks. 

‘But it was still his own choice. And if there is one person to blame, it would be the Master. He took advantage of Ro’hik, when he was in vulnerable and used him to get to you. And even though Ro’hik killed me, he didn’t deserve to die. I think we could’ve helped him get better.’ 

He looked at her in awe. That was his Rose, always seeing the better in people, even now. She was beautiful. So much better than him. He didn’t deserve her. 

‘So don’t go around and telling me this is all your fault. I won’t have it. Ever.’ 

The Doctor was completely silent. Rose almost thought she said something wrong when all of a sudden he stood up, sending his chair flying backwards. 

As he stood there, Rose could see all kinds of emotions in his eyes; disbelieve, gratitude, a bit of guilt, pride, astonishment and something else. Something she didn’t dare to hope.

_ Love _ .

She let out a surprised shriek as the Doctor put his arms around her and lifted her up. In a reflex she put her arms round his neck and hooked her legs together behind his back. 

The Doctor looked at her, his beautiful Rose. She was his whole world. He always loved her. Yes, this was definitely love, even though he felt so much more for her then every language he knew could say. Perhaps this wasn’t a time to tell her, so instead, he showed her. 

His head dipped and his lips came crashing down on hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please tell me what you think of this! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT! SMUT EVERYWHERE! BEWARE! Okay, so this chapter is full of the well deservced smut and comfort, so if you DON'T wanna read that skip this chapter and continue on to the next :) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**
> 
> **I have never ever wrote something like this, so I hope I did it justice. Have fun!**
> 
> *********************************  
>  Love.  
>  She let out a surprised shriek as the Doctor put his arms around her and lifted her up. In a reflex she put her arms round his neck and hooked her legs together behind his back.  
> The Doctor looked at her, his beautiful Rose. She was his whole world. He always loved her. Yes, this was definitely love, even though he felt so much more for her then every language he knew could say. Perhaps this wasn’t a time to tell her, so instead, he showed her.  
> His head dipped and his lips came crashing down on hers.   
> **

Rose froze. He felt it. Again, shame and guilt filled his stomach. Did he got this all wrong? That he forced himself onto her, while she didn’t wanted this? 

He pulled away to apologize when she grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and pulled him back. This time she was the one who started the kiss. 

Her hands started trailing the back of his head, fingers running through his hair and scraping his skull. A soft moan escaped his throat and he felt Rose smile against his lips. 

He was still holding her so he couldn’t touch her properly. And that was something that needed to change quickly. He smiled when he heard her whimper as he broke contact with her lips. He placed his forehead against hers as they both catched their breath. So much for a respiratory bypass then. 

‘Rose…’ his voice croaked, thick with lust. ‘Rose, are you sure… about this?’ 

‘Oh yes.’ She said, trying to get him back go kissing her. ‘You?’ 

He grinned wickedly. ‘Oh, yes!’ 

He turned around with Rose still in his arms, kissing all the way through the halls of the TARDIS. Luckily the walk was short, since the door to his room was close to the medbay. He silently thanked the old girl, as he kicked open the door. 

He walked over to his bed and laid Rose down on it, forcing the two of them to stop kissing. It only then dawned to her that she was in his room. As he walked back to close the door, she looked around the room. It was so… Doctor.

The room itself was spacious, the floor was covered in a thick and soft, dark blue carpet. A heavy oak desk stood on the left side of the room. On it where all kind of trinkets scattered and it made Rose softly chuckle. A door, probably to his, was on the other side of the room. Then her eye catched onto something twinkling. She gasped as she stood up from the bed and looked up to it. 

It looked like the entire universe was projected on his ceiling. Blue and pink galaxies dotted between the enormous amount of stars, scattered everywhere. She even saw a shooting star. It was breathtaking. 

She felt overwhelmed, not worthy of being in here and she started to have doubts. She uncontrollably stepped back, only to bump into the Doctor’s body. 

He put his hands on her bare upper arms and felt her tremble.

‘Rose? Are you alright?’ She felt the vibrations of his low voice on her back and it send shivers down her spine, reawakening the sensitive spot between her thighs. 

‘I’m… I’m fine.’ She said softly. ‘Just a bit overwhelmed I guess.’ 

His hands started trailing up and down her arms and she sighed as they went back up her shoulders. 

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ She kept expecting him to turn around and run out on her. She would die if he did that now.

‘Absolutely sure, Rose.’ He said as he slowly turned her around. He looked into her eyes, where he saw doubt. He knew what was bothering her.

‘I was a fool for pushing you away like I did. But it was so hard for me to keep my thoughts and urges in check when you kept smiling to me, hugging me or held my hand.’ 

His fingers traced the soft skin on her face and followed it’s path down until his hand cupped her cheek. 

‘My instinct is indeed to run and hide, but I don’t want that anymore. I lost you once today. Never again.’ He gently placed his other hand on her other cheek, as his face came down, lips almost touching. She felt his breath ghosting her lips as he spoke. ‘Please, let me worship you, make you feel what you mean to me.’ 

Rose was flabbergasted as her eyes turned wide. The Doctor had never been so open to her. This was a whole new experience and all she could do was nod in agreement. 

In a millisecond his lips were on hers and his hands all over her body. Rose’s hands went up and he let out a low grumble as she started running her fingers through his hair. She giggled. She couldn’t fathom this, the Doctor, in her arms, kissing her. 

‘What’s so funny, Tyler?’ He asked as his kisses trailed down her face, his hands came down and trailed along the hem of her shirt. 

‘Nothing. Just… this seems so surreal.’ She gasped as he found a sensitive spot in her neck, just above her collarbone. She felt him smile against her skin. 

‘Then let’s make sure it is real, shall we?’ He continued tasting her skin as he lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head. His hands traced the lines of her lacy black bra and she yelped a bit as he unclasped it. Her bra fell on the ground and the Doctor’s eyes went all dark with desire as he looked at her. 

‘Rose.’ His voice was trembling. ‘You are beautiful, my love.’ 

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him call her that.  _ Was she really his love? _

She managed to stumble out some words, in between the gasps as his lips found one of her nipples. Her hands tightened around strands of his hair.

‘Am I... really your love?’ She gasped again as his other hand found her other breast and cupped it. 

‘Yes, and so much more.’ A musical string of sounds escaped his mouth and it took her a moment to process he was speaking his mother language. 

‘That sounded… beautiful.’ She panted as his hands continued their path down, zipping open her trousers and let them fall around her ankles. ‘What… what did it mean?’ 

His breath ghosted over her belly as he made his way down. His fingers trailed up her legs, stopping dangerously close to where her heat was. This was too much, if he continued like this, her knees would definitely give in. 

_ ‘Wonder of my world, holder of my hearts.’  _

He let his fingers curl around her knickers and slowly pulled them down, making sure his lips followed close, peppering kisses on her legs. 

Then he stood up and looked at her. Rose begin to feel a bit insecure, as his gaze went dark with lust and love. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself but he grabbed her wrists before she could. 

‘Don’t be ashamed of yourself, love. You are beautiful. You look like a Goddess to me.’ 

The pink flush that was already on Rose’s cheeks deepened even more but before she could say anything, he scooped her up and placed her gently on his bed. He crawled on the bed with her and continued his ministrations on her body. It felt amazing. He was like a musician who played her body brilliantly. Her body hummed as his hands were all over her body. But she wanted more.  _ Needed more.  _

‘You...you have to much clothes on.’ She panted. She started to tug on the hem of his shirt. 

He chuckled and straightened up to take care of his tie. He threw it away and unbuttoned his shirt. As he pulled it off, Rose’s eyes became even wider. He was gorgeous. His body was slim, but there were strong muscles everywhere. A small streak of hair was running down from his navel towards the band of his trousers. 

‘Seeing anything you like?’ He chuckled as he stood op from the bed to loosen his belt. 

Rose could only gasp as he undid his pants and boxer in one go. 

‘Yes, absolutely.’ Her voice was thick with desire and she stretched out her arms, to invite him back to her. 

The Doctor as on her immediately. She sighed as their skin touched, his cool skin against her hot one. It was heavenly. 

He closed the gap as he pressed his lips on hers and ran his hands all over her body. Rose let out a moan and the Doctor intensified his ministrations.

‘Rose, you are so beautiful. I can’t believe I am here with you.’ He peppered kisses down her neck as one of his hands trailed down, right to the spot where she wanted him most. When his finger slid inside of her, she let out a gasp and clenched the sheets in her fists. His lips had found her breast and was playing with her nipple. 

‘This okay?’ He asked between kisses as he started sliding in and out of her, stroking her with each movement. 

‘Oh, yes!’ She exclaimed as he slid another finger in. A deep moan escaped her throat and she clenched on to him. 

‘I want you, now!’ She panted as she tried to move him back up. ‘Please.’ 

‘Your wish is my command.’ He said as he positioned himself between her legs. She felt him reaching between their legs as he kissed her again, and felt him enter only the slightest bit. 

He pushed himself up a bit and looked her deep in her eyes. Golden flecks were dancing and her eyes were filled with desire. 

‘Doctor..’ She pleaded. 

He didn’t need any more encouragement. With one movement he slid inside of her, making them both gasp for air. He let her adjust for a moment (he was a Time Lord after all), and started to thrust slowly, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible. With each thrust, Rose let out a moan. The Doctor grinned smugly. 

‘You git.’ She said with a smile. But she was cut off when he thrusted harder and deeper this time. He shifted a bit and, there! Oh god, this was amazing. He hit her right in her sweet spot and it made her lose herself. 

‘Doctor…’ She panted in between pants. ‘Harder… faster… please, I need you.’ 

Seeing her so flushed with love and lost in her passion, almost set the Doctor off himself. He moaned as he thrusted harder and faster and bent down to kiss her again. 

Instead of the love making dance they had at first, they now settled in a faster ritme, making their skin slam together, pants mixing with each other, with deep moans and grunts. 

Rose clawed at the back of the Doctor, raking her nails over his back. He hissed at the sensation and thrusted even harder and faster. 

He felt she was close, her pants and moans became quickened and he felt her muscles tighten around him. He was also close himself.

‘Rose… Love… please.’ He panted. ‘Come for me.’ He reached between her legs and started to rub tiny circles on the little bud of nerves between her folds. 

And with that, her whole world exploded. She was set ablaze as she screamed the Doctor’s name. This set the Doctor of and he followed her over the edge.

‘Rose, Arkytior!’ He yelled as waves of desire washed over him. 

He let himself fall next to her, slipping out of her. Rose whimpered at the loss of connection but sighed as he pulled her back to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her and he placed a kiss on top of her head. She has never felt more safe then in that moment. 

‘That was amazing.’ She said as her heartbeat slowed down a bit. 

‘Glad you liked it.’ He laughed, a proud smile on his face. ‘But next time I’m gonna take my time.’

‘Next time?’ 

‘Ofcourse!’

She couldn’t fathom he was already talking so openly about a next time. ‘Is that a promise?’ 

‘Oh, yes. There are so many things I want to do with you.’ 

With a finger he trailed along her body, making her shiver and giving her goosebumps.

‘I want to explore you and find every single sensitive spot you have. I want to feel you tremble under my fingers, to bring you to the edge as many times as possible, I want to know if you taste as good as you do in my fantasies.’ 

He bent down and whispered in her ear. 

‘I want to see if I can find a better way to use my ties.’ 

She gasped and a shiver went down her spine, thinking about all the things he wanted to do with her. But before she could say anything, she let out a loud yawn and he chuckled.

‘Sounds boring to ya?’ He teased. 

‘No!’ She quickly answered, trying to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. It had been a long day and she was feeling really tired. ‘It sounds amazing. You really want to do all of that?’ 

‘Yes, love. I really do. Always have thought, since the moment you said ‘there’s me.’ 

Rose let out another yawn and he saw that she was having trouble with staying awake.

‘But first, let’s get you some sleep yeah? You are knackered. We’ll talk first thing in the morning.’ 

‘Okay.’ Rose mumbled as she shifted even closer to the Doctor. In merely seconds she was asleep. The Doctor smiled and gave a kiss on her head.

‘Goodnight my Arkytior. I love you.’ 

With that he closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, phieuw! That was nice :) Hope you liked it! One more chapter left, and then the journey is over. Thanks for staying with me guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last chapter guys! Finally finished this story. It took me a while but my muse seemed to leave me at the most unfortunate moments. But I'm happy I did it! Have fun with this last, short chapter to warp it up. See you later guys!  
>  _Rose let out another yawn and he saw that she was having trouble with staying awake._  
>  ‘But first, let’s get you some sleep yeah? You are knackered. We’ll talk first thing in the morning.’  
> ‘Okay.’ Rose mumbled as she shifted even closer to the Doctor. In merely seconds she was asleep. The Doctor smiled and gave a kiss on her head.  
> ‘Goodnight my Arkytior. I love you.’  
> With that he closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him as he drifted off to sleep.   
> **

‘It is beautiful, Doctor.’ 

Rose sat between the Doctor’s legs, leaning into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They were sitting in the open doors of the TARDIS, looking out to an exploding star. The Doctor’s leg was hanging out of the TARDIS and was swinging gently. 

‘Are we sure we are safe here?’ 

‘1000%, Rose. I set the TARDIS at a safe distance and even when there’s debri, her force field will shield us.’ 

As on cue some small pieces of the exploding star tumbed against the invisible shield, just a couple of inches from where they were sitting. It startled Rose nonetheless and the Doctor chuckled.

‘Like I said, 1000% safe.’

A comfortable silence fell between them. Rose just watched the events of the exploding star, while the Doctor was playing with some strands of her hair. 

‘Doctor?’ 

‘Mmm?’

‘What do we do now?’ 

‘With what?’ He asked as he stopped playing with her hair. 

Rose still couldn’t believe they were actually together. When she woke up, the Doctor was looking at her and he had given her a helluva morning kiss that, of course, had led from one thing to another. Bit somewhere at the back of her mind, she was still afraid he would run and hide. She wouldn’t survive that, not after everything they… well… had done.

‘Well… with you and me?’ 

The Doctor fell silent, but before she could say anything he shifted and gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him. 

‘I’m not gonna run, Love. I swear. My hearts belong to you. They always have, even before I knew it myself. I admit, it’s scary as hell, but it’s like you said; better with two, right?’ 

Rose relaxed and she nodded.

‘Better with two.’ 

Rose settled herself back into the Doctor’s embrace. ‘So, now that is settled. Where to now?’

And before she realized her mistake, he was already quoting Disney-movies. 

‘To infinity and beyond!’ 

She rolled her eyes. ‘You know that is from Toy Story, right?’ 

‘Don’t spoil this for me now.’ 

He embraced her and tugged her head under his chin.

Rose rolled her eyes as she giggled.

‘To infinity and beyond. But first, you still owe me a care-free picnic.’

‘Oeh! Yes! Of course! You know, there is this planet where everything is round! Can you believe that, Rose? Everything is round! And when I say everything I mean everything. Just like….’

And so the Doctor and Rose were together again. Together in the TARDIS, as it should be. 

 

  * THE END



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, officially the end of this story. Thank you so much for staying here with me, for your comments and kudos! It may have took me while but I finished it! Much love guys! See you later :)**
> 
> **Please review? :D**


End file.
